


A Pair of Kings

by swallowed_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Time, Intersex Character, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Royalty AU, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: After some initial reluctance, Shiro finds that his husband wants to share his bed for the first time. Shiro wants to make sure it's done properly.





	A Pair of Kings

“You’re certain?” Shiro says in a shuddering tone as Keith kisses the length of Shiro’s neck, lolling his tongue over Shiro’s Adam’s apple as he works at disrobing him.

 

“In the months that I’ve been living here as your husband, when have you known me to do anything I didn’t want to?” Keith replies, and his point is driven in further by the harsh rip of Shiro’s jerkin as it comes undone. His husband is a man of pride and of passion; Shiro’s come to understand this. Even now, he seems wildly untamable, hastily undressing Shiro and moving a lithe hand to palm against Shiro’s hardening dick. Shiro is straining to not groan in pleasure, to not show any physical reaction until he’s certain that it’s mutual.

 

“You married me.” Shiro whispers into the shell of Keith’s ear, and it momentarily renders Keith motionless. He knows that Shiro’s correct; Keith held such contempt for Shiro upon their first meeting, and he carried it all the way through to their wedding night. It wasn’t anything that Shiro had done; Keith simply didn’t care for being bartered as if he were some _thing_ to be owned by Shiro and his country, as if he weren’t the crowned Galran prince. Therefore, he was bereft of any joy during the ceremony and for quite some time afterward.

 

“I married you dutifully.” Keith says, ducking his head so he can focus on Shiro’s breeches.

 

“Hesitantly.” Shiro says, punctuating this by curling his hand beneath Keith’s chin and tilting Keith’s face back toward him. He sees the flicker of determination in his husband’s violet eyes, the lust-filled dilation in his pupils. It still isn’t enough for him.

 

 _“You’ll come to me willingly, or not at all.”_ Shiro had said on the night of their wedding, during which time it was expected of him to be bedding his husband. When Shiro had looked in Keith’s eyes that evening, he saw the same spite that Keith bore since his presentation to Shiro. That, in tandem with the visible quaking of Keith’s hands, told Shiro precisely what he ought not to do. So he let it be, and he chose not to consummate their marriage. That was, until…

 

“A hesitation that’s since dwindled. I know you’ve seen it.” Keith says, and with his wide-eyed countenance and his near-kneeling stature, he appears to Shiro to be almost praying. It doesn’t suit him, Shiro decides, and he draws his husband back to his level by kissing him chastely, pulling him up by the hand that’s still hooked beneath Keith’s chin. Keith attempts to deepen the connection by weaving his arms around Shiro’s neck, pressing his body tightly against Shiro’s.

 

Shiro severs the kiss, as he knows his resolve is slowly crumbling, and says: “you’re _certain_?”

 

 _“What if I never come to you? What then?”_ Keith asked him that night, after Shiro had turned from him and made his way over to the glass decanter on the nightstand. Bitterly, he smiled to himself and poured a glass of wine.

 

Shiro hadn’t wanted to admit to himself that it stung. He tried his best to look at it objectively. He was no fan of the tradition of marriage alliances and he couldn’t imagine how it felt to be the one who was given away. His husband was equal parts beautiful and bullheaded and he wasn’t likely to warm up to Shiro on the night that his marriage to Shiro became law. In fact, Keith’s question seemed to cement the idea that Shiro might not ever gain his husband’s affections.

 

As he drank, Shiro had thought of all the stories he’d been told as a boy. Stories in which beautiful people fell in love and went on adventures and encountered magic spells. While Shiro was never thrilled about marrying a stranger, he had taken some comfort in the immeasurable beauty of his intended. That was always how the stories seemed to begin: the fated meeting of two people, one of which was struck by the other’s fairness. He’d hoped, foolishly, that perhaps he was witnessing the beginning of his own fairytale. That, given time, he and Keith could learn to love one another and live happily as the stories had promised. Sadly, it seemed a fantasy; a one-sided story which only Shiro acted in. So, like any king in a tower in any story, he told Keith what he expected his fate would be:

 

 _“I wait.”_ Shiro had said. He then took his goblet of wine, which had a few sips remaining, and poured the rest onto his white bed sheets. The mahogany-colored liquid seeped into the linen, and Shiro placed the empty cup to the wayside. When he faced Keith again, his husband looked at him in a perplexed manner, so Shiro explained himself:

 

_“It’s a tired and untrue belief that virgins always bleed. The servant girl will find this tomorrow when she changes the dressings, she’ll talk as she always does, and soon enough, everyone will be convinced. That’s all there is.”_

Shiro is brought back to the present by the feeling of Keith claiming his lips again, and Shiro moans into Keith’s mouth as he mentally juxtaposes the image of Keith, all closed off and retreating, with the Keith that’s before him now. This time, Keith separates them, as he implores his husband:

 

“Please?”

 

That’s all that it takes, and Shiro nods at him, trying to suppress a smile.

 

“How would you prefer it?” Shiro asks. He traces a hand down Keith’s chest until it rests just above his crotch. He knows why Keith’s been given to him, aside from the political fortitude. There’s something else that makes Keith special, but Shiro promised himself long ago to not make any assumptions.

 

Keith scoffs and mutters: “It’s been months. People are already beginning to wonder why I’m not swollen with your child yet.” He then guides Shiro’s hand lower, resting Shiro’s fingers against the still-clothed crease of his cunt.

 

“That’s not what I asked.” Shiro says stoically, despite the fire rumbling low in his gut.

 

“This is what I want, Shiro. I want you.” Keith says firmly, and with that, Shiro scoops him up in his arms, Keith’s feet looping instinctively around Shiro’s midsection as he and Keith kiss hotly, all clicking of teeth and swirling of tongues.

 

Shiro bats away the silken fabric of the canopy with his free hand, raking the other underneath Keith’s tunic until he touches bare skin. Shiro manages to hold Keith upright until he slowly bends down, placing Keith onto the firmament of the bed. Meanwhile, Keith outright refuses to relinquish his hold on Shiro, his legs still wound in place around Shiro’s torso as he licks into Shiro’s mouth.

 

Shiro then does something incredibly wicked and grinds down on Keith, rubbing their dicks together in such startling friction that it elicits an open-mouthed gasp from Keith. Keith attempts to give him a scandalized look, but it’s far overshadowed by his panting and his half-lidded stare. His skin is beginning to feel hot with all his layers of clothing, so he works to shoulder off his tunic while his hands clumsily fiddle with the fastening of his pants. Shiro mimics Keith’s actions, freeing himself of the remainder of his own clothing while Keith watches hungrily. The swing of Shiro’s hips as he sidles out of his own pants and then stands before him naked ignites something in Keith. Shiro’s every bit a bounty as he’d predicted, and Keith feels himself already glistening with want down there, so Keith splays himself across the sheets in a coquettish manner. Shiro certainly appears to take the bait, as his cheeks are dusted with a light pink while he observes Keith with wandering eyes.

 

“You’re glorious.” Shiro says breathlessly. He’s unsure where to even pick a spot for his gaze to quit traveling. Should they rest over the bend of Keith’s hips, the bones jutting out in a perfect half moon slope? Should he focus instead on the pointed pink nubs of Keith’s nipples? Or perhaps he ought to surrender to the sight of Keith’s hair, dark as ravens’ feathers and so long that it tumbles across the small of his shoulders.

 

Keith flushes at his husband’s words. He grows slicker and more impatient the longer Shiro’s steely eyes roam over him, and Shiro’s impressive stature doesn’t help. Keith feels himself quiver at the thought of being nestled in his husband’s well-defined arms, for both dread and excitement.

 

“Come to me.” Keith huffs, offering his hand to Shiro. If Shiro were a more impertinent man, he would show distaste for the thinly veiled command, but as it happens, Keith’s been given the most endearing man alive. Even as Shiro scales atop Keith, there’s nothing to be found but the utmost fondness and mounting desire. Desire that Keith soon feels the prick of against his inner thigh.

 

“I’ll go slowly.” Shiro says reassuringly, his lips hovering inches above Keith’s own, his forelock of white hair tilting down and tickling the bridge of Keith’s nose.

 

Shiro holds himself in place with his hands resting on either side of Keith’s face until Keith takes ahold of one, smirking deviously, and places it against the folds of his cunt.

 

“Any slower and I might go without you.” Keith says teasingly. Shiro chuckles before trailing kisses down the length of Keith’s reedy neck. The hand that was so tantalizingly close to Keith’s entrance has moved up to Keith’s nipple, and Shiro’s thumb works against the nub, massaging it in concentric circles that already have Keith whimpering. Soon enough, it’s Shiro’s mouth that covers the skin of Keith’s nipple, and he flicks his tongue over it while his finger tucks against Keith’s entrance.

 

Keith mewls as Shiro rubs his finger against the warm folds there, a stripe of motion going up and down so slowly that Keith’s head spins. Keith’s hands paw lightly at the linens beneath him, flailing as he’s unsure where to put them.

 

Shiro’s teeth lightly graze Keith’s nipple as he sucks and before Keith can even rumble out the sound of Shiro’s name, once Shiro’s fingers are coated in Keith’s juices, he inserts a digit inside of Keith. Keith sighs at the sensation, mentally berating himself for his prior worries about the difference in size between his husband and himself. It feels exactly as it should.

 

“Alright?” Shiro asks, inclining his head toward Keith’s face.

 

Keith nods and whines, “Keep going.”

 

Shiro wiggles his digit inside Keith a bit more before he adds the second, and Keith’s heat tightens around Shiro’s fingers as he does so. Keith is so wet that it makes Shiro want to give into more carnal desires. To throw caution to the wind and claim him roughly, quickly, right then and there. However, it’s more important that Keith is comfortable. He slowly forms a ‘v’ shape with his fingers, attempting to stretch Keith out as best he can while making sure he doesn’t hurt him. Keith arches his back and his hips gnash against Shiro’s own, which nearly drives Shiro insane. Keith’s body is so wiry and pale and Shiro wants to feel it writhing beneath him, to press their bodies together so tightly that they’ll lose track of where one ends and the other begins.

 

Keith is trembling and mentally cursing. He wants Shiro inside of him so badly that he can’t think straight. Shiro captures Keith in another kiss as he pumps a third finger into Keith, and Keith makes a needy move against him, once again bucking his hips upward and jauntily pressing his body into Shiro’s. Shiro moans into his kiss as Keith does this.

 

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” Shiro breathes against Keith’s mouth.

 

“I don’t know how much longer I can last myself. Please, Shiro, I need you.” Keith keens, clamping his eyes shut momentarily and willing his body to hold back until Shiro is filling him. Disappointment washes over Keith when he feels Shiro’s fingers stop their pumping motion in and out. However, it’s quickly replaced by a buzz of anticipation when he feels the tip of Shiro’s dick tuck into the entrance of Keith’s dripping cunt. Shiro pushes himself further in, and Keith sputters for air and tightly grabs the bed linens by the handful. There’s a minimal rim of pain amidst all of it, but Keith can already feel it giving way to something more electrifying, something greater. He just needs Shiro to take him there.

 

“I can slow down if-“

 

“-Don’t. I can handle it. Keep going, Shiro.”

 

Shiro thrusts deeper, and the muscles of Keith’s stomach cave in as he groans, adjusting to Shiro’s girth. Keith’s own dick is throbbing, weeping with pre-cum, but Keith knows he won’t stand a chance if he touches it. He wants to come on the inside, where Shiro is.

 

Keith’s inner walls clench around Shiro, causing Shiro to grit his teeth. The crease in Shiro’s brow and the guttural grunts pouring from his lips don’t allow his attentiveness to falter. He flits his hands down the length of Keith’s narrow figure, creating a rhythm as he furthers his thrusts, Keith’s body swaying in tune with his own. Keith’s head falls back in pleasure, and it’s one of the most exquisite things Shiro’s ever taken in.

 

“You’re beautiful, Keith. You’re so beautiful.” Shiro grunts while Keith sighs, an achingly perfect staccato of them riding out their mutual pleasure.

 

Keith’s entire body is flush with heat, and the pink hue to his skin makes it somehow more alluring. Shiro can’t stop himself from reflecting on how this man before him is his, and furthermore how he’s finally making it so with permission. He never thought it’d come to this, not with the spite and reluctance Keith once exhibited. And now here he is, locked in a moment of the highest possible intimacy with Shiro. Shiro had put this out of his mind for so long that he never stopped to consider how deeply he wanted Keith.

 

Shiro brings Keith closer, draping an arm beneath Keith’s sweat-ridden backside and lifting him until they’re practically chest-to-chest. Shiro deposits a kiss to Keith’s plump lips, onto his chin, within the crevice of Keith’s collarbone.

 

“I love you,” Shiro whispers between kisses and along with the motion of rocking into Keith, “I’ve loved you since I first set eyes on you.”

 

Keith’s eyes roll back in his head. The hot buildup is sloshing deep in the chasms of Keith’s gut and his entire body shivers as he clamps against Shiro’s dick, his stamina running dangerously thin. He desperately wants to say something back to Shiro, something lovely and poetic, but he’s too preoccupied with the ecstatic feeling of it all. He knows he can’t hold on much longer.

 

“I-I’m…” Keith whimpers, and Shiro nods at him.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

A throaty whine escapes Keith as he comes around Shiro, the intensity of his climax causing his vision to go spotty and his body to go limp in Shiro’s hold. Shiro, in turn, dips into him again once, twice, until he realizes how close he too is to the edge. He briefly entertains the idea of pulling out, but Keith, almost having read his thoughts, says:

 

“Fill me.”

 

As Shiro buries himself as deeply into Keith as he can, he can hardly stifle his loud groan. It almost makes his throat burn with the severity of it.

 

While the two of them catch their breath, reeling and panting from their experience, Shiro finally releases his grip on Keith, taking the opportunity to lie beside him. The two of them are a mess, and Shiro’s suddenly aware of how thick the sheen of sweat is across his body. Keith’s skin is still just shy of red in some places, splotchy from the warmth. His long hair is plastered to his body in various places, some of it stuck to his neck and his back while his bangs are smattered against his forehead. Shiro’s eyes drift down to Keith’s dick, which is leaking heavily, and he makes to touch it when Keith speaks up.

 

“It’s alright. You took care of me.” Keith says, and Shiro nods once more. They continue lying there for some time, the only movement being the gentle rising and falling of their bodies as regulated breaths catch up with them.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith shatters the silence, turning his head to Shiro so he can properly gauge his answer.

 

“That I loved you?” Shiro says, and when Keith’s jaw sets in an affirmative manner, Shiro continues: “It seemed foolish to admit. No one falls in love upon first sight except in stories, and we aren’t in any story.”

 

“Yet.” Keith says, which earns him a puzzled look from Shiro. Keith strums his finger down the length of Shiro’s lips and adds: “We’ll be in stories one day. They’ll tell all about the two monarchs who, despite initial indifference, fell madly in love.”

 

Shiro’s breath sticks in his lungs. He stares at Keith, poised and ready to awaken from what must certainly be a dream. That moment of awakening doesn’t come, and precious seconds tick by as Shiro stares at his husband numbly. Keith gives him a sweet smile.

 

“I didn’t want to marry you at first; you were right about that. I was so angry that I’d have to forfeit my home, my lands, and my body to a stranger. So angry, in fact, that I let it blind me to how kind and unlike any other man you are. I only began to see clearly the night of our wedding, after you gave me the one thing no one else ever had…” Keith trails off for effect, and Shiro holds onto every word, waiting patiently for him to go on.

 

“A choice.” Keith says, and he swipes away a few white hairs out of Shiro’s eyes.

 

Shiro then grabs hold of Keith’s hand and rubs it gingerly between his own two.

 

“I’ve taken nearly everything else from you; you deserved that choice at least.” Shiro says and kisses the tips of Keith’s fingers.

 

“You’ve taken nothing from me that I didn’t give you.” Keith assures him as Shiro winds his arms around Keith’s waist and holds Keith squarely against him. Keith tucks his head beneath Shiro’s chin contentedly as he adjusts to the new position.

 

“That’s how I want this to be always. You’re my king, as I’m yours, and I love you.” Shiro murmurs, combing his fingers through Keith’s dark locks.

 

“I hope I can give you children soon.” Keith drawls, fighting to keep awake but still picturing the beautiful heirs he and Shiro combined could make. It’s the deepest expression of love he can conjure, aside from their previous activity. Keith has always been far better at physical expression than spoken word.

 

Keith used to despise his fertile nature, but now it can be put to good use. Shiro is a gentle and perceptive individual, things which everyone else Keith’s ever known have sorely lacked. Shiro is already a beloved ruler, and he’ll make a wonderful father.

 

Shiro laughs and says: “Well, we didn’t exercise any caution. You already could be.”

 

Keith feels his eyes droop shut as he mumbles: “You think your aim is _that_ good, huh?”

 

Shiro feigns hurt, grasping at his heart and whining, “Oh, you wound me!”

 

“You’re a king now; you’ll have to learn to be better with these sorts of criticisms.” Keith says, shifting lower and nestling his head against Shiro’s chest.

 

“You’ll have to teach me.” Shiro says, and is rewarded with an acknowledging hum from Keith. Shiro then adds:

 

“I’ll do anything at all, so long as I do it by your side.”

 

“How about sleep?” Keith offers tiredly, suppressing a yawn.

 

Shiro, following suit only after giving Keith one final kiss on the forehead, closes his eyes. He says: “I could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what I was doing and it shows.


End file.
